Yellow Eyed Gazes
by Miss Axel
Summary: Dreamfic. Oneshot. Picard, Data, Ryker and LaForge somehow manage to end up in someones front room and Data cleans out their budgie cage. Eh, what?


_This is an old fic I wrote. Its VERY old in fact, so excuse it if it is weird. I've attempted to edit it as best as I can without wrecking it and changing it._

_This fic was actually a dream I had a long time ago. It was bizzare and very surreal. So surreal in fact that I left a heck of a lot out of it. (Because, it would make no sense whatsoever!) Whats left is the stuff I was sort of able to salvage in all that oddness. Its still weird, but nevermind, eh?_

_Hmm... Maybe I should explain a thing or two before you read it. Well, let me see. First things first. My Nan. shudders At the time she used to waltz round and give my mother orders... Hence the bit at the start. It used to really annoy me, so its no wonder it featured in my dream. Another thing, (which is featured) is the fact my mother, at the time, used to tell me off for the attempts I made to retort, so that is why shes all "OI!" at me in my dream, haha! And, er, well... Don't ask about the cage cleaning bit... Just... Don't! And hows that for a Gone with the Wind bit? Not to mention "Woo! Lets do the impossible here!"  
_

_Enjoyeth-ski! _

* * *

**Yellow Eyed Gazes **

"JULIE, JULIE, I want you to go down the shops and fetch me some hairspray, not that cheap stuff mind", said Nan, in her 'All-High-And-Mighty' tone of voice.

It was beginning to make Mom grit her teeth in anger, not only was Nan at our house ruining our afternoon by moaning (not that she visited regularly anyway), but she had only come round to give Mom orders. She then reeled off a few more demands, this time, talking to Mom as though she was a 2 year old Child. I was nearly breaking my teeth in frustration.

She needed to be told straight, and FAST.

Mom had her stone face on at that point, as always, keeping calm and always agreeing with every demand that was being made, even though inside she was crumbling under the strain.  
She had always been like that, agreeing to anything she asked just to keep the peace and save trouble.  
But, is it always right to keep the peace and save conflict when the person who is trying real hard to be right is being walked all over, being ordered around as if they were in some Military Camp, and by their Mother of all people?  
I had heard just about enough of it, my face must have looked like a tomato as I screamed aggressively.  
"ALRIGHT, that's ENOUGH".  
"Rachel", said Mom tapping me once on my arm, obviously surprised by my sudden frustrated outburst.  
"I'm sorry Mom, but I have had enough of Nan order you about like this", I replied grinding my teeth and clenching my fists as though I was holding them back from punching Nan in the face.  
Nan was, by this point, glaring at me with an evil look of hatred.  
Her stare was icy. It had always made me shiver whenever I received it.  
"How DARE you talk to me like that, Rachel, after all I've done for you", she sneered jabbing one of her 'Mars Bar Sized' fingers towards my face.  
'What she had done for ME'? What HAD she done? NOTHING!  
"You have done NOTHING for me, you stupid Bitch"! I don't know why I did, but I suddenly it blurted out as I felt a rush of Adrenalin shoot all the way from my feet to my head.  
Mom, for some odd reason, gasped in shock.  
"RACHEL", she gasped widening her eyes and slapping me on my arm.  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing.  
Mom, the person who had more of a reason than me to tell this stupid oaf where to stick her nose, was defending her!  
My eyes widened in shock and I froze on the spot.

It was quite a foggy day that day and it seemed to thicken as my Nan stood there with her hands Haughtily perched on her flab ridden hips and glared at me out of her very reptile looking eyes which, at this point were only slits.  
They were stabbing me in the chest, I couldn't stand it any longer.  
Hastily, I retreated inside the house, where, when I reached the hall way, I suddenly burst into tears.  
I didn't even know WHY I was crying.

Not long after I had started crying though, I noticed commotion coming from the living room.  
Slowly, my head lifted and my gaze was broken from its fascination with the brown carpeted floor, as a figure emerged into my line of vision.  
Who ever it was, they were sitting on the settee next to another individual.

As I walked slowly forwards, the person turned his head and stared straight into my tear stricken eyes.  
Those eyes... They were an unforgetable sunflower yellow.  
I could feel myself turn to goo inwardly. I couldn't stop my eyes from gazing into his.

I entered the room wiping my tears on the palms of my hands.  
All but one seat had been taken in the room.  
The settee had been filled up by the three men who were sitting on it.  
I recognised every one of the people sat in the room.  
Commander William Riker was sat in the seat closest the fish tank, next to him was Geordi Laforge.  
The one who's stare turned me to jelly was sat on the seat nearest the door.  
His name was Lt. Commander Data, he was an Android.

Smiling with joy, I was greeted by Captain Picard, who was sat in the chair next to the fish tank and facing the door.  
But all my attention was towards the man with the yellow eyes, I only glanced at the others for a split second, only to return my gaze to Data, who was gazing back.  
Remembering he had no emotions, because he was a, to put it bluntly and also rather cruelly, just a machine, I sat down in the seat facing Picard.  
My glance was diverted to the bird cage behind me where my pets resided.  
"It's been cleaned out", I exclaimed swivelling round and kneeling up on my knee's to look at it. I had remembered that it needed fresh sandpaper and seed and was going to sort it out later that day.  
But, there it was. New sandpaper, new seed and fresh water were inside the cage, not to mention a clump of grit and a few stalks of grass seeds on the floor.  
"Err, Yes", exclaimed Picard scratching his head and softly smirking, "Data did it, he insisted".  
I ran my fingers through the grass seed residing on the floor and smiled.  
"Wow thanks", I said turning to face Data, who was already staring at me.  
Suddenly besotted, my smile widened.  
A faint smile appeared on his lips, much to my surprise, not to mention my enjoyment.  
He stood up and came and sat in the chair I was in.  
Feeling at ease, I perched myself on his knee and was welcomed by his arms, which wrapped themselves around me in a tight secure hold.

From there, it all just turned into a fairytale.  
His lips suddenly pressed onto mine, making me lose awareness of my surroundings.  
Not caring and, really, forgetting that there were three other people in the room, we continued, loosing ourselves in the moment.  
As our lips prized themselves off each others, I came out of my trance-like state, remembering the other crew members present in the room, who were watching our every move.  
I couldn't believe what I had just done!  
Not only had I just experienced my very first kiss, and also not to mention that it was Data I had experienced it with, I had had just helped him too.  
He had just felt one of his first emotions and it was me that helped him feel it.

Suddenly remembering that he had to return with the others back to the Enterprise, we held each other close.  
Pressing his forehead against mine, he muttered a few words.  
"I have to go back". Those words pierced me like a knife, they hurt me deeply.  
Nearly drowning in tears, I whispered something back.  
"Data, what will I do, where do I turn, I'm going to be so lonely without you".  
My words seemed so dramatic, I had only just met the guy and yet I was talking as if I had known him since childhood.  
The weird part about it was, it felt like I had known him all my life.

Lightly kissing each others lips, he got up.  
Picard, Laforge and Riker made their way to the back door ready to leave.  
I asked Data to give me something so I could remember him, and so I could hold it close whenever I felt lonely.  
He asked me what I would like and I stood there a few seconds, trying to think of something.  
"I don't know", I replied after a while of silence, "How about... a Baby"?

THE END

* * *

_Oh mah gawd! I bet you are gagging after this fic. Mwehehe. I bet you are also inwardly hysterical. Oh well. Glad I could be of assistance! salutes_

_XD XD XD_

_(Review if you want. But, thou shalt not flame, or it'll be the dungeon for you! DO NOT WANT!)_


End file.
